


I Don't Love You (Anymore)

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time when Nick has to finally let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You (Anymore)

Nick gazed at Helen's picture as the light shattered across the glass coverlet.

He'd loved her once, loved her with all his heart, she was young and beautiful and brilliant and he'd loved her.

But now she was something new, something hard and shattered and teetering on the edge of madness and Nick couldn't bring himself to love her anymore. Couldn't bring himself to hold on to a woman who was as dead as the paperwork said.

He'd tried, god he'd tried but there was only so long you could hope before it all came shattering down around you.

Nick dropped the photo into the box and moved to the next shelf.


End file.
